If Gaara had a Friend
by Pedromac
Summary: Well this story starts off from when Gaara was around 46 years old. He finds a friend, then there is a timeskip from the first chapter to the 2nd of about 1315 years, i dont remember what i wrote. Anywho Gaara finds love and gets laid in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

((In the Story Gaara is 4-6. there will be a time skip to like... 16-18))

Sabaku no Gaara was crying in the middle of the desert field just away from the main of the sand village. All the other kids ran away after mimiking their parents, calling him monster or demon, throwing things at him, acting heartless.

They were just playing soccer and he walked over a little hopeful that maybe one of the kids would allow him to be on his team. But they started throwing things at him and his sand had come out to protect him, one of the kids ran up to him to try and hit him, but his sand wiplashed and hit the boy in the head killing him.

After that most of the kids ran away still yelling hurtful things at Gaara. The two remaining kids grabbed the deceased boy infront of Gaara, and gave him dirty looks as tears ran down thier faces, thier noses running and blasted away.

"Why, why are all of the other kids s-s-so mean to me? Why cant I just have one friend, somebody to tell me that they care for me an-an-and play with me?" He was screeming, all alone. Nobody was around to hear him except Ko.

Ko was the same age as Gaara and was brought up with a small humble family. A few days ago however her family were mistaken for some spies from the Land of the Mist ((sorry if i didnt get that right)) and were killed in a suposed accidental fire. Although this happened she wasnt really moved by it, because she didnt know. All she knew was that her family was going somewhere and they were going to come back in a few years while she stayed back and lived with her grandmother.

Gaara began to yell some more. "Why, why, why, why, why mee-eee." He was about to collapse on the sand crying until Ko ran up behind him. She hugged him then wispered something in his ear.

"There shouldnt be anybody on this earth who has to suffer like that. Why dont i be ur friend to make u a little happier. I know im only me but still we can have lots of fun together."

"O-ok. My name is Sabaku no Gaara, but u can call me Ga-" He was cut off by Ko.

"Gaara-kun. I'll call u Gaara-kun. Any way my name is Ko."

"Then I'll call you Ko-chan." He said with a smile.

She hugged him again and for the first time in a while, maybe even the first in his life, he felt loved.

And with that Sabaku no Gaara was changed forever.

So that was the first chapter... there wasnt any smut in tthis chapter but hey man, who wants kiddie porn... you sicko. Im workign on this at 2:40 AM or 02:40 or whatever and its thankgiving... technicaly it is now.

Any way The timeskip happens right there and there will be smut in what will hopefully be in the next 3-4 chapters. Read and Review Everybody. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap, Crap, crap, crap I need to get back to school before im late... I also need to put these in a vase... or at least in some water." Gaara was thinking as he blasted down the street. He was wearing a brown buret type hat, some thin cool looking glasses, a brown leather coat/jacket, and some jeans. But in his hands were some beautiful and expensive white roses, wrapped ina transparent bouquet, though around it was a thin layer of sand because Gaara wanted to make sure they werent harmed on his way home.

People were giving him harsh looks and snearing at him as he ran by but he was used to it and honestly he couldnt care less about what they thought anymore.

He blasted into the red bricked apartment. and into his room which he shared with Ko. "Ch like i thought she is already in class by now, well ill be able ot give these to her when we get back." He had a smile on his face as he thought about how nice the rest of the day would be. He grabbed his things and ran down teh hallways, out the front door, into the front door of the main building, into the elivator, down the hall, and into the class room D-19 (some random #).

"Youre late." Ko hissed into Gaara's ear as he sat into the seat next to her.

"I know. and im relativly sure the teacher does too. Anyway is it okay if you come to our room with me right when class finishes, i have something to ask you." He had one of the most troubled looks on his face windering if what he just said was the right way to ask her without sticking out too much.

Throughout the whole day Gaara's words ecchoed through Ko's mind. "What woudl he want to ask me thats so important. Usually if he wanted somethign he would just wait until i got home. Maybe he needs to leave for a dangerous mission... no then he would have told me this morning. Whatever ill just go through the day and ask him when i ge-"

"Is there something you would like to share with teh class? Ko" The teacher's voice boomed as teh whole class turned to look at her.

"Um... no, I must have been daydreaming." She said while playing with her thumbs.

"Whatever. But if i catch u talking in the middle of class agian... you know what will happen."

"Ok."

Gaara was waiting infront of Ko's last class and pulled her out of the crowd so they could walk together.

"Well Gaara ive been yelled at today thinking about what u said, now what is it u needed to show me or whatever?!" he could sense the agrivation in her voice and just told her that he would tell her when they got home.

They got home and Ko blasted into the house noticing the flowers on the little table.

"Gaara they're beautiful." She turned to look at him and he took her in a warm embrace.

"Ko." He said, his eyes gleaming as she staired into his azure eyes. "Ko. I love you." She moved forward to kiss him, where they stayed entranced for several second before she broke free.

"Gaara, i love you too." And he believed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is a sunday, which means no school for Gaara and Ko. Since they now are going out Gaara decides to take Ko out for a movie and maybe some dinner.

"Gaara-kun are you up yet?" Ko asked.

"Please Ko dont tease me." He smiled sweatly as he walked up to her.

They looked into eachother's eyes happy to be together. He kissed her, a kiss which lasted only a few moments and happened every day but still meant the world to them.

"So, Ko are we still going on our date tonight?" Gaara asked in a sort of woried tone.

"Gaara-kun you silly are you serious. Nothign would keep me from dating you. I love you too much." Gaara chuckled when Ko said silly.

"Well Ko just remember," Gaara's eyes narrowed and he spoke in a very serious and uptight voice. "If somebody keeps you away against your will... I will come looking for them." A chill ran down Ko's back as he spoke.

"Gaara-kun, please dont talk like that." She started to brake down remembering what had happened when Gaara had accidentally fallen asleep and his demon took control. "I dont want u talking like that, i-it scares me." Streams ran down Ko's face as she said this and Gaara had a piercing fealing in his heart as he remembered what he had done with her.

"Ko, look im sorry for that. I just can't imagen what i would do if i ever saw u in that kind of pain again."

When they were ready to leave the house Ko was wearing a white coat with fur on the endings (sleeves, collar, and bottom), some tight blue jeans, a flannel shirt and netted sleeves. She also had a nice pair of diamond earings, a mohagony toned lipstick, and she had her hair rather pushed up bit split in the back and a few strands over her face, just enough to cover her left eye.

Gaara On the other hand just wore his usual biret like hat, brown coat, though he was wairing some brown somewhat formal pants, a white shirt under his jaket, and an expensive and rare gold necklace. Gaara was wearing his skin tone eye liner to cover the blackness around his eyes.

"Ko you look beautiful." He said without needing a second glance.

"Oh well thank you, quite personally you dont need that eyeliner, you are to die for without it." Ko said with a wink

"Its a shame really that we have to wait until after our date. I mean if we did it now then getting dressed and all this stuff would just be a waste." He gave a little glance at Ko's eyes as he joked but knew he would be refused.

"Just think about what we can do after the date." She winked again, and giggled as Gaara coughed in suprise.

During the romantic movie they stayed in the back away from everybody. And instead of realy watching the movie they were studying the anatomy of eachothers lips. Memorizing every point and end in eachothers mouths. Remembering their tastes.

Ko broke away. "Gaara-kun I think the guard will be coming by soon we should stop."

"Bu-"

"Gaara-kun, we can always do this later, at home, in provate, without having the embarasing fealing that we are being watched." Although Ko never wanted to admit it she did plan ahead, and with those futuristic plans come fantasies, bad ones, good ones, and ones that are perverted.

Gaara knew what she was thinking and he had this usual pressure in his groin area after he thought about what all of this could lead up to. He winked at her and moved leaning his head on hers, while holding hands.

After thier movie they both whent to a Greek Restaraunt. Gaara not being to hungry ordered some quail and Ko trying to watch her figure just ordered some salad. They talked about school, sports, and some other unimportent stuff until Gaara brings up his demon.

"See Ko. I have been working on this perminent jutsu. It should let me be able to sleep without having the demon come out. But please if i fall asleep and the jutsu hasnt worked smack me on the face, it will wake me up, and dont trust the demon it will try to do anything in order to survive." She looked at him with a sort of blank expresion but sadly agreed to his expirement.

They both got home safe and sound in a hurry to get some privacy. Gaara was fealling incredibly perverted and Ko wanted to get something as a reward for tonight. Though they had these burning emotions inside they were trying not to come off to strong. So just as Ko said they started making out just sitting on the bed.

Gaara Broke away. "Ko?"

"Yes Garra-kun?"

"I want you to stop calling me Gaara-kun."

"Bu-" She was interupted by his lips touching hers.

"You can just call me Gaara." She kissed back and began to take off her coat, and Gaara did the same.

Both of them just tossing their cloths on the floor, Ko limited to her drab bra and plain white panties, while Gaara only having his blue with green horizontal stiped boxers. He reacher both arms under her and began to undo her bra.

"Gaara." She looked away her face flushed with red.

"Im sorry Ko, was I moving to fast?"

"No you werent. Its just..."

"Just what?" He said having no trace of anger or angsiety in his voice, just calmness and affection.

"Gaara I love you." She said practicly yelling.

"Yes i know, you told me this morning and i love you to." He was sort of confused at what she was getting at so he took his hand out from under her and just sat next to her. A very conserned look on his face.

"No I love you so much, i am willing to go as far as you want me. I want us to be betrothed, engaged, i want to get married with you. That is how much I love you Gaara. Thats how much i care for you."

He walked over to his pants pocket ((which was close to the door)) Ko yelled.

"Please Gaara dont leave me, i love you." She stopped after she noticed he just got something from his pants.

"Ko I want you to stand up." So she did.

He walked over to her and got on his knee.

"Ko. Will you Marry me?" Tears ran down her face as she looked into his eyes. The ring was platnumn with gold edges, with a diamond streak around the whole ring.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I will marry you" tears rolling down her face as she spoke her last few words.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara and Ko were walking down the street. Ko attached to his right arm as he stuffed his hand inside of his coat pocket. He head tilled onto his sholder, his head leaning on hers. She was only about 4 inches (10.16 centimeters) shorter than him, so she felt quite comfortable in this position.

As they walked down the plassa people staired and snickered in even more amasement that Ko and Gaara were wearing matching wedding rings on thier ring fingers of thier left hand. Gaara began to wisper so only Ko could hear him.

"Ko when we graduate do you want to do anythign special. I mean it is next week. We will be high school graduates, with a diploma, married, in our apartment, sleeping toge-"

"I see where you are going with this... teme." She said blushing while trying to avoid eye contact. Still trying to maintain the low voice.

They whent form store to store looking for somethign they liked, always together and never forgetting about eachother. They could hear the remarks from other people getting louder and ruder.

"There the demon Gaara and his tramp wife." A man said as he passed by. He failed to notice a trace amount of sand crawl up his leg over to his neck, when he walked away he was strangled by the sand.

"That taught him to call her a tramp, teme." Gaara said as his eyes narrowed.

"What was that Dear? Or maybe I should call you Honey... which do you preffer, Gaara-" She bit her lip trying not to add the kun suffix that she had called him for years. After all, they were engaged.

He took her in a warm kiss. "You don't have to strain yourself Honey." He decided to just leave it at calling her honey, it was short, it described her, and he really liked it.

"Thats a relief. Im thinking of what tocall you now... hmm... Sabaku no Gaara...fine dear. I will call you dear, or Gaara. It will change depending on our privacy." She winked and wispered in an even softer voice as she spoke.

Gaara began to feal a ferminiar tightness in his pants and was starting to sweat out of nervousness. Ko looked at his crotch and then spoke.

"I can see that you are thinkning ahead. You hoping to get some of this... you perv."

"Oh Ko, and you dont plan ahead at all. I know you are perverted. Hell you left your diary open on the kitchen table a few years ago." He began to quote exactly what was writen.

"Well once again i am writing. I am honestly amazed that Gaara hasnt asked me out. Even after I gave him a few clues. I had a mini skirt on and pretended to drop something on accident and bend down right infront of him. I was wearing my favorite bear panties. Also I smacke-"

Gaara couldn't finish what eh was saying before a big pounding hand smacked him right in the face.

"Please Gaara, don't talk about those sort of things in public. I mean i wrote those down in the comfort of our home. I dont want u talking about it, mentioning it, or even reading it." She had her eyes closed as she just held on to Gaara's arm.

"But you left it open, on the kitchen table. Ofcourse Im going to see that and I dont understand why you are so touchy about it. I was just joking and even then you know i still love you, and i wouldnt hold anything against you."

"Well ok Gaara, i forgive you." She smiled and briefly kissed him on the lips.

Some time had passed and the young couple had finally graduated and it was a week before thier wedding. ((mind you that it is in january in the northern hemisphere. there will be snow))

"Hey Ko." Gaara smiled as he moved closser to her in thier bed.

"Yes Gaara?" She was already blushing as he moved his hand onto her waist under the covers.

"I love you. And i remember what you said when i preposed to you. You love me back. So us being a couple to be, we should do couple things." This time he waited for a response before moving to take his boxers off.

After he took off his boxer he snuggled a little closer to her and she could feal him accidentally press into her.

"Oh Ko im so-" He stopped as Ko turned around and grabbed his member and started jerking it. She giggles as Gaara started to moan.

She let go of Gaara and took off her night blouse and moved Gaara's hand to cup her rright breast. He was playing with her erect nipple and sucking and pulling at her other with his mouth. He moved his hand down inter her panties and starting rubbing around her wet slit, and she started to moan adn this time he laughed laugh.

"Wow I never knew you were so sensative, I like it." He proceeded to rub her. She started gasping as he started to sucking and bitting at her nipple faster. He stuck his finger in just to the first nuckle and she started to twirk and screem as he stuck his finger in more.

"Oh Gaara. mmm. Oh yes Gaara, I want mo-" Gaara just stopped adn pulled his hand out, licked it ad smiled.

"Mmmm. Mind if I have some more?" They both smiled, Ko knew what was comming next.

"Well my pet," Gaara had a puzzled look on his face but decided to play along. "I think that you have worked hard enough your whole life, you can have as much as you want." Ko said. While slipping off her panties she lightely pulled Gaara's head down tward her crotch.

"Hmmm... ok Ill work, M..." He struggled. "M- Mist- Mistress," She giggled.

He moved his head down, breathing his hot air and blowing some cold air on her. He opened his mouth a little more, started to lick her insides. As he licked her he stuck his two fingers in on the top. He remembered reading about a woman's G-Spot and where it was on the internet, if anything he would use his perverted knowledge now and make her love him even more.

"Oo-ooh Yes Gaara, right there right. Nyaaahh." She cummed right on Gaara's face. She was panting, sweaty, and musk, and Gaara was no different.

"It tastes good. But now cant I be rewarded?" He looked up at her and shegazed inter his azure eyes. "Well Gaara," She had a cat like look on her face, something she knew Gaara loved, "You know it."

((Author's note: Sorry people but there was alot more to this and it was better but somehow it got deleted? Ill try to re wright it... hopefully you guys actually review so i can get something TT))

Gaara couldnt hhelp but feal stupid. He called Ko mistress, acted like a five year old with candy. Then... he didnt even want to think about the smaller stuff he did. But non the less he could help but enjoy Ko's company, and kindness.

Gaara moved to the other side of the bed, and rolled Ko ontop of him. He did this but moved his hand to caress her face. "Im not moving too fast am I?" She let him know that he wasnt by holding his member and squatting just over it. "Ko, I, you, but." He sighed.

Ko just stopped what she was doing as soon as she heard him sigh. "What aren't i good enough. Or are you just fealling guilty because you are cheating on me!" She started to cry and just stayed on the other side of the bed. Gaara was outraged, "How could she even think for one second that I, Sabaku no Gaara, after proposing to her would even consider cheating on her.

He moved over to Ko and grabbed her by the sholders.

"If you thought for even one second that I would e- no Could ever cheat on you just a little while after proposing to you, I swear i dont know what to say. Now listen If there has ever been a time that I have lied to you about something this serious, I'm sorry, but I would never ever, ever go for, or even look at another woman since im engaged with you. Now if one of your bitch friends told you I was cheating on you its because they are sluts who date every guy they can get, and are just pissd because they could never have a relationship as strong as ours." By the time he was finished he was practicly blue, he hadnt breathed throughout the whole speach and was practicly crying himself.

Ko had a half smile on her face because she felt asurred that he loved her, but was still crying, and crying. She tried to stop but just couldnt, so for the rest of the night they were cuddling, cuddling and Ko was crying herself to sleep.

((Author's Note:Yes Now there is a timeskip of about a week and it takes place at well... Gaara and Ko's wedding. :D))

Gaara was at the wedding wearing a tuxedo ((http://images. it looks like that but with gaara in it)) and Ko was in a beautiful wedding Dress ((http://img. like that but with Ko in it)).

The Month was December and it had snowed about 2 days prier to the wedding. It was held in a Big Building with 3 floors all of the walls ((except for the bathroom walls)) were made frim glass wich gave a perfect view of the ocean below. In the middle of the room there was a large ice sculpture of two swans. There were guests everywhere, people who were related to Gaara or Ko that actually bothered to show up, close friends of the Kazekage. But most importantly to Gaara was that his father, the Kazekage, had actually come., and Ko was just happy to see that Gaara was in such a splendid mood. Then she walked up to Gaara.

"Look honey im sorry to rain on your parade, but how are we going to pay for all o-" She was interupted by Gaara's finger against her lips.

"Come on. I know almost everysingle person in here. I have done missions for alot of these guys. I get favors in return.. It was all free... well except for the priest, he was not free." He said with an energetic and excited smile.

A man in a similar black suit came up to Gaara and Ko. "Hello and congradulations!"

"Hey Ellias, how are you. Ko this is my good friend Ellias."

"Hello, Ko, like he said yes i am Ellias Markopolus." Ellias smilled at the couple.

"Oh, hello Ellias." Ko was fealling a bit strange, she was incredibly nervus and she might through up.

"Hmmm honey you dont look too good maybe-" He was cut off by Ellias.

"Man you dont think she looks too good right now? Have you looked in the mirror, your sweating like crazy and your sorta pale. She looks like... the older Brittany Spears compaired to you."

A woman came in running for Gaara and Ko. "Look Gaara, Ko the priest is about to begin we need to get into our positions." Both Gaara, and Ko split up, Ko for the back room, and Gaara waiting at the alter. The organ started to play and everybody in the room made way for thier seats, on the left, Kazekage, Temari, Shikamaru, and some lady Gaara barely knew but it was Kankuro's wife, she couldnt be neglected. On the right was Ko's grandmother, her very close aunt who also helped raise her and her 2 cosins who grew up with her.

Ko began to walk down the isle and everybody was quiet, and smiling. When she got to the end Gaara's nephew Hurino, was the ring boy and just walked trying to look cute.

Then the preecher spoke. "Do you Ko Ashigawa take Sabaku no Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "And do you Sabbaku no Gaara take Ko Ashigawa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Well then, you may now kiss the bride." Gaara took the ring from his nephew, placed it on Ko's finger and enlocked her in a passionate kiss.

Everybody, except for the children, had gotten wasted and the wedding ended with Gaara calling the taxi company's owner for a favor.

The only thing running through the couple's mind was what they were going to do over the honey moon.


End file.
